


What happens when Celegorm is bored

by TheLadyHaleth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fingolfin wasn't even meant to be in here, Fluff (I think), Gen, I tried to write Feanorian fluff but this came out instead, hopefully it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyHaleth/pseuds/TheLadyHaleth
Summary: Mischief ensues when Celegorm is bored and unsupervised
Relationships: Anairë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë, Celegorm | Turcafinwë & Maglor | Makalaurë, Fëanor | Curufinwë & Sons of Fëanor, Fëanor | Curufinwë/Nerdanel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	What happens when Celegorm is bored

Tyelko was not happy. He was bored. Nobody would play with him. Maitimo was reading. Again. Makalaure was composing another song for the object of his affections. At this point, Tyelko probably knew more about the girl then her neighbours probably did. Moryo was apparently to young to play rough with as well. (Tyelko learned about that the hard way.) Atar was working on a project and Amme was pregnant. (Tyelko secretly hopes that the baby would be a girl.) With no one to play with, Tyelko thinks he would die of boredom. 

...

“Can we go down to the river today?” 

“Not now Tyelko, I’m writing a song about Calisilme,” Makalaure replied distractedly.

“But you’ve already written about her a million times already, and you haven’t even talked to her!” Tyelko whined.

“Hush you. Maybe you could go to the river yourself”

“Fine.”

... 

Now, Tyelko has many admirable qualities, if he does say so himself, but playing quietly by himself wasn’t one of them. Walking along the river’s edge, Tyelko couldn’t help but spy a figure on the horizon, walking his way. A figure that looked a lot like Uncle Nolofinwe. Then, Tyelko had an idea.

The said idea involves a certain someone heading this way. A certain uncle whom his Atar wasn’t particularly fond of. (To be honest, his Atar wasn’t fond of either of his uncles.) Uncle Nolofinwe was dressed awfully nice today It would be a shame if anything happened to his clothes. And it’s a rather warm day today, perfect for a swim. Tyelko would be lying if he said that he was most definitely not going to prank him. It’s time to get dirty.

...

Nolofinwe sighed. It was a big day today. He was going to take the kids to Anaire’s parents place for dinner whilst he was going to surprise her with a quiet dinner alone in a fancy restaurant for once. He wanted to make this night as perfect as possible. 

After much planning, he decided to take a walk by the river to clear his mind, after all, it was a beautiful day today. 

Ten minutes later, he thought he could see a little figure in the distance. A figure that suspiciously looked like his eldest brother’s second youngest son (so far). Looking again, he saw nothing. I must be seeing things he thought. Either that, or I’m going mad. Nolofinwe was puzzled. He was so puzzled that he didn’t realise that he was now exactly where he thought he saw Tyelkormo was.

Suddenly, he felt a shove and then he was in the water. He could also hear laughing. Nolofinwe then saw the source of the laughing and found that it was Feanaro’s blond kid. Oh he was in for it. 

...

Tyelko didn’t realise that his prank would work this well. He thought that his hiding place amongst the bushes near the river would be found out immediately, but apparently not. After pushing him in the river, Tyelko laughed like the horrible child he is. 

“You should have seen the look on your face uncle. It was hilarious!” Tyelko gloated gleefully.

Uncle Nolofinwe only made strangled gurgling noises in response. 

...

Nolofinwe was so getting this kid back. 

“Please help me out,” He begged. Normally, he wouldn’t beg, and not to one of Feanaro’s brats, but drastic times call for drastic measures. Also, he really wanted revenge. 

“Ok. Whatever his highness wants,” Tyelko mocked. He then offered his hand down to the soaking prince. Nolofinwe then pulled him in. Never let it be said that Prince Nolofinwe was above childish pettiness.

...

“AARGH!” Tyelko yelled was being pulled in. Now he was in the river and soaking wet. 

“What was that for?”

“Oh you sweet summer child, that was for pushing me in,” Uncle Nolofinwe replied, with a smirk on his face. 

Getting out of the river, Tyelko yelled:

“I bet you can’t catch me, you slowpoke!”

“We’ll see about that!” Uncle Nolo replied as he too, got out of the river. 

...

After running for a while, Tyelko slowed down. Where was he? Suddenly, he felt himself going airborne. 

“I’ve got you now. Let’s see what your parents have to say.”

After hearing that, Tyelko knew he was doomed. 

...

Nolofinwe knocked on his brother’s door. After a moment, the door opened, revealing a disgruntled Feanaro.

“Why are you wet and what do you want?”

“Your son pushed me in the river! That’s why I’m wet!” Nolofinwe replied. 

“Tyelko, is this true?” Feanaro asked.

“Yes,” The child replied.

“Then well done my boy!” Feanaro said exuberantly. 

“That’s what you have to say to him?!” Nolofinwe said shocked.

To be honest, Nolofinwe should have been less shocked, after all, this was Feanaro he was talking about. 

“Well I’ll be off now-”

“Please” Feanaro interrupted.

“And please keep an eye on this problematic child.”

“No promises,” Feanaro replied, with a glint in his eye. That did not look promising. 

Heading off, Nolofinwe thought about getting locks on the windows of his house, just in case. 

...

“Let’s get you dry now,” Feanaro said to his son.

As Tyelko headed off to get dry, Feanaro thought about all the ways he could prank his brothers with Tyelko. Truly, he was the most blessed elf in all of Aman, with a beautiful and strong wife and the best kids anyone could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!   
> (There may be some inaccuracies so I'm sorry.)


End file.
